VANISHING Future
by Kouji17
Summary: Takes place after Cardfight Vanguard G, Chrono Shindou after dying by the hands of a new/old villain was resurrected and brought back in time to the point where he still had a chance to win. Unfortunately to do so he had to take on a new name and life to do so. Can he create TRY3 again or will have to face this new threat with only Ibuki by his side. Note little bit ChronoxShion
1. Chapter 1

VANISHING Future

Note before you read it that I do not own cardfight vanguard and support the actual game/show

Chapter 1

The air smelled thick with the smell off rot and metal, a smell that made his nostrils burn. "Where am I "he asked the infinite darkness surrounding him. "It is not the where, but when you are you should be asking "said a familiar voice. "What are you talking about, I don't get it" he said. "As I said focus on the when not the where" the voice said. A blood curdling roar shook the ground making it split beneath him "Next time let's enjoy ourselves more, Chrono Shindou" said the voice.

Waking up covered in sweat panting, confused but none the less worried of what's to come. While sitting at the table Mikuru takes a good look at Chrono and asks "What has you rattled so early in the morning". "Nothing, just a bad dream" Chrono said with a sigh. "Well if you're sure about it" She said with a quizzical look in her eyes.

His walk to school was usually boring, but today was like hell. He had too many questions that needed answering, but no one to answer them. When he was about to lose himself in thought, Shion came up from behind. "What are you so worried about today" he asked "Well …" said Chrono as he proceeds to tell Shion about his dream. Five minutes later … "I just don't know what to say" said Shion.

"The thing is Shion I know that voice, but it can't be them unless it really was a dream" said Chrono. Shion gave him a worried once over before saying "What do you mean, what you're saying makes no sense". "The person who that voice belongs to makes no sense because I saw them die years ago" taking a deep breath before continuing "besides I'm starting to think it wasn't a dream". For the first time since he met Shion, Chrono saw true fear in his eyes.

For the rest of the day Chrono couldn't pay any attention to class. All he could do was replay Shions last words in his head over and over again. Calm down your having a mental breakdown, we should get you help quickly. "The fact that my own friend won't believe in me enough to take me seriously" he muttered to himself under his breath. It's only when he hears the bell ring signaling that class is over for the day, as everyone leaves two people come up to him. Kumi and Tokaha gave him hard stares until he broke the awkward silence. "Okay what did I did now" Chrono said meekly which made them sigh.

After explaining his dream to them they express concerns similar to that of Shions. Before they could continue he ran off and didn't stop until he was home. As soon as he got to his bed the exhaustion overtook him. He again finds himself trapped within the infinite darkness, but he hears a different voice this time. "In order to hide you I must remove you from the memories of others" said Kouji. "What do you mean" said Chrono "from now on your name will be Tokimi Ibuki" he replied. "But why hide me" said Chrono quizzically "You will be strong enough to stop him soon but not yet, so I have to hide you from him until your strong enough" replied Kouji. The next thing Chrono knew there was a blinding light and he woke up feeling funny.

After a few groggy minutes of trying to pull he out of bed he makes his way to what he thinks is his closet. As soon as he hears his voice he starts tearing his room apart looking for something with a reflective surface. When he finds a small mirror on his dresser the next thing he hears is a scream before blacking out. When he comes to Ibuki tells him that what happened was not a dream and that he is the first/former host of whatever is controlling the voice he heard. So as such he had the power to bring Chrono back from deaths grip, as well as give him a new body to hide in. But as much as he hates it when Ibuki tells him he will explain the rest later, Chrono agrees to continue going to school for now until he has recovered

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

As he or rather she was walking to school the only thought in Chrono's head was whether or not she could actually face him again. According to his memories he was nowhere near strong enough to stand up against him. Just remembering that horrifying level of power was enough to make her want to hide from it forever. But what was even more spine chilling than his power or the disgusting smell of metal and rot was that roar. That sound continued to echo throughout her ears, over and over again, like a never ending nightmare. But none the less according to Ibuki they were the only ones who could stop the death and destruction his presence would bring.

When he got to school he found out that he and Shion would be in the same class from now on. As she stepped into class the teacher asked her to introduce herself, but when Chrono tried to introduce herself it come out more quiet and awkward then she expected. "He-hello my na-na-name is Tokimi Ibuki it's a plea-pleasure to meet you all" fuck I screwed up she thought to herself right after. As soon as Chrono looked up from the ground he noticed that everyone in class was staring at him oddly. Then one of the boys asked the teacher "What language was that she was speaking". That is when Chrono realised she was speaking English instead of Japanese. "She was speaking English and she is an exchange student from England so it was her first language" said the teacher. If he survived this ordeal she made a promise to herself to beat the crap out of every guy in this class. Minus Shion of course because he was the only guy not giving Chrono a creepy stare. As a matter of fact Shion was looking at her as if he was unsure of something.

As soon as the lunch bell rang she was swarmed by all her new classmates. The boys kept on asking if she was single, while the girls kept on asking about the makeup she used and other girly stuff. Just as Shion was about to walk over, but Chrono ran out before Shion could ask her anything.

When she was running from Shion Chrono bumped into Tokoha, just like Shion she could also tell she was forgetting something when she was looking at Chrono. Before Tokoha could ask Chrono anything, Chrono ran again to the roof and waited there until lunch finished. It was the end of the day thank God Chrono thought but right before she was about to leave Shion grabbed her hand and said "Do I know you from somewhere". That comment made the whole class mob them firing off a million questions. Shion quickly pulled Chrono out of there and ran her outside to his limo telling his butler Iwakura to hurry up and drive. Once in the car Shion realised he dragged Tokimi into his limo and immediately apologized ''Sorry about that back there I didn't mean to cause you trouble".

It is at that moment Chrono realised when Ibuki changed her identity he also swapped out her first and second language. Barely being able to understand Shion all Chrono can do is smile and look at Shion. That when he realised that Tokimi couldn't understand a word he was saying. "Iwakura do you by any chance speak English" Shion said hopefully. "My apologies my young master did not intend to trouble you nor be rude to you my lady" Iwakura said with a smile while look at them from the rear view mirror. "Oh no it's quite alright, and could you tell him that I can understand Japanese but just can't properly speak it" said Chrono. "Young master just so you know she can understand you but just has trouble pronouncing words in Japanese" said Iwakura.

That is the first time Chrono has ever seen Shion blush since he met him. "Would you like to come to over for some tea, you know as an apology for the trouble I caused you" Shion said sheepishly. Chrono thought this might be a good way to rebuild his relationship with his friend, so Chrono shook her head yes. After a few minutes of listening to Shion talk and Chrono attempting to speak Japanese Shions mother came up and introduced her. "Oh and who is this person my son brought home with him, a girlfriend perhaps" She said the last three words with extra cheer. "Oh no I'm a classmate of his from school, I just started school here in this country today" Chrono said nervously not knowing why. "Oh so you speak Japanese despite being a foreigner well it's a pleasure to meet you, stay as long as you like" she said with a wicked grin on her face.

That very night after dinner Chrono was dropped off at Ibukis apartment by Shion (but as far as Shion knew it was Chrono's actually home). The next day everyone's eyes were on Chrono and Shion as they talked and ate lunch. After school Shion asked Chrono if she wanted to visit a place called card capital, when he found out yesterday that she played vanguard. When they got their everyone gathered around them but not just to watch their card fight. "Lady's first Tokimi" said Shion at the start of the match. "If you insist blondie" said Chrono with her usual devilish smirk, this new attitude unsettled Shion a little, but somehow felt familiar.

 **FIVE TURNS LATER…**

"Rise up, and soar straight through the present into the future, I ride Chronojet Dragon" she yelled with more passion then Shion could remember. Then it hits him, he does know her but just can't remember. When he starts to concentrate on the name Chronojet Chrono, then in an instant all of his memories of Chrono came back. Completely blanking out due to this he ended up losing the match which surprised everyone watching. Before Chrono could say anything he ran up to him and hugged him which made everyone confused. "I remember, I remember you now… Chrono" he said under his breath so only Chrono could hear him being so close to him and all.

 **So this is my first fanfic. Sorry for making the first chapter so short. I know but I will update it as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

VANISHING Future

Note before you read it that I do not own cardfight vanguard and support the actual game/show

Chapter 2

"Uh…. Shion? This is kind of embarrassing." said Chrono with a flushed face. Realizing what this looked like to everyone around them Shion offered for them to talk about it at a nearby café. Once at the café they spend a few minutes looking around the place before they started to talk.

"So about what I said last time, sorry I really should have believed you but could you explain the uh… crossdressing?" Shion said quietly.

"I'm not crossdressing YOU IDIOT!" with that outburst everyone looked at Chrono wondering what Shion (who they assumed was her boyfriend) said to make her so angry. After sitting back down embarrassed she explained to him everything Ibuki told her. After a few minutes of quietly drinking their tea Shion spoke up

"Should we tell Tokoha or….?" letting his sentence hang in the air so that Chrono could answer him.

"If she does joins us she will probably die again like before, at least you survived before so I know you can make through it if you help Me." said Chrono very depressed. Before Shion could say anything to make Chrono feel better the waitress came by with the check and said after he paid that making his girlfriend sad is the opposite of what he should be doing, especially on a date. This comment snapped Chrono back to her senses and she grabbed Shions wrist, rushing him out of there.

"It's getting late so let talk more about this tomorrow alright, and also remember my name is Tokimi from now on." said Chrono playfully without her realising it. When she got home she did her homework and started preparing dinner for her and Ibuki. "I hate it when I have to wait for people before I can start eating." she said after she heard her stomach growl.

"Why the hell does Chrono always have to attract trouble?" Shion said with an exasperated sigh when he got in his limo.

"Oh young master that's your new friend's nickname now is it?" said Iwakura with a big smile on his face.

"So you don't remember her either do you?" he said slightly depressed.

"Oh is she an old friend young master cause if so I can't seem to remember her, and I'm pretty sure I would have remembered you having a friend with such vibrant red hair."

"No she's not an old friend, well she kind of is but isn't, it's hard to explain just don't tell my mom I took her to a café or she'll have me invite her to dinner."

"There's no need for him to, you just told me yourself." she said with a big grin on her face as she looked back at her son.

"MOM! WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE?" he said very shockingly, realising he made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

"Oh no need to worry about that, just worry about when she'll be coming over this Saturday." she said in mocking voice enjoying watching her son squirm.

"I'm home Chrono how was your second first day at that school" said Ibuki with goofy grin on his face that looked terrifying.

"It went well, other than the fact that the whole class thinks me and Shion are dating." said Chrono with a flushed face.

"Did he remember you?" said Ibuki with a slight bit of concern and curiosity in his voice.

"Well…." And before Chrono could finish Ibuki got a call on his house line. After a few minutes Ibuki started speaking again "Why yes we would love to come over this Saturday for dinner." a few seconds of silence "5 a clock it is then" he then hung up. Before he even turned around Chrono could sense the waves of anger coming off of him. "Looks like you have a lot to explain about today." he said with a look of great annoyance on his face. After an awkward dinner and an even more awkward conversation Ibuki finally calmed down. "Well at least Shion can protect himself, but absolutely do not tell Tokoha about this or else she will definitely die again." he said with a stern look on his face.

"Alright I promise I won't tell her or Kumi." she said in a very sad tone.

"Well all this talk about life or death aside. How long have you been gay?" he said with a big grin on his face.

"SHUT UP YOU BIG IDIOT!" she said in an upset tone. A few days later was Saturday the day both Chrono and Shion were going to regret for a very long time.

"OH WELCOME, I'm so glad to finally meet you Mr. Ibuki, it's great to finally meet Tokimi's, sorry to be asking this but are you her father or brother?" said Shions mother with slight worry on her face.

"I'm her brother mam but don't worry most people think I'm her father by the way I carry myself." said Ibuki with a kind smile. After a few minutes into dinner Shions mom finally started the conversation

"Do you know if their dating or not? My son won't tell me anything when I ask".

After a few moments of awkward silence Ibuki finally answers her "Unfortunately my little sister won't tell me anything either." after that all of dinner nearly embarrassed them to death, fortunately they were done after an hour.

"Hey mom is it alright if we go upstairs to my room for a bit?" said Shion already halfway out of sight.

"Oh my just keep things down up their okay, after all you're not even in high school yet." She said with a devilish smirk on her face. At that they went upstairs with their faces brilliant red leaving a room full of laughter behind them.

Once they were in the privacy of Shions bedroom they started to talk about what they were going to do. "He said you need to get stronger right?" said Shion with a confirming tone.

"Well yeah but we don't have third person anymore so how can we participates in tournaments to find strong opponents" said Chrono with a concerned tone.

"Well …. There is a couple's tournament next week we can participate in" said Shion very shyly.

"That's sounds like a great idea" Chrono said very meekly.

 **ONE WEEK LATER…**

"HEY HEY HEY, I's me MC MIA, it's time to kick off the couples tournament. But remember that this will be in a tag fight format so let's quickly review the rules.", "Now before we start lets show you the grand prize, two ancient wedding rings from the island that vanguard originated from 10,000 years ago" he said with great enthusiasm.

After a grueling nine rounds they won the semifinals but before they could start the final match a sudden explosion occurred shattering the glass case with the two rings inside. "I'm here for the 1st and 2nd keys fools!" said that familiar voice. The next thing Chrono knew her legs suddenly have out from under her and she started to feel cold.

Before she could fall Shion caught her and asked "Is that the person you need to stop?" She responded with a slow nod and a terrified look on her face, finally taking his new appearance in. A long black trench coat, a black hat and it had a large rim circling the base of it. His hair was a crimson red with a few strands at the front the same whitish silver as Chrono's swirl, and skin as pale as a ghost. He was 6 feet at least, maybe 6 and a half feet tall but his height was the least threatening thing about him. The worst part was his eyes one was orange and the other green, but both had the same crazy look. They had the look of someone who clearly enjoyed the suffering of the innocent and helpless. This is when she realised there is no chance she can save her brother. After all there is nothing left of him to save, at least not anything she can see. For the first time in her life Chrono understood the true meaning of the word monster.

"Whoa hold it buddy those are the prizes for the torna-"but before the mc could finish his head was cut clean off by the other man's fingers tips. Yes that is right he is so strong that he only needed to use his finger tips to kill the man. Shion realised this is the type of person they were facing, someone who had lost more than their sanity but also their humanity. After that the tournament was cancelled and the police came. When they got to Shion and Chrono they found her crying into Shions chest. So the police officer only asked Shion what he witnessed since Chrono clearly wasn't capable of answering any questions right now. After the police said they could go Shion called Ibuki and asked if Chrono could stay at his house tonight. He agreed immediately after he talked to Chrono for a few minutes to calm her down. Shion called Iwakura to pick them up and drive by Ibukis place to pick up some clothes and toiletries for Chrono.

When he told his mother what happened she agreed immediately to let Chrono stay over tonight. Clearly seeing the horrible state Chrono was in she offered everything she could to help. After a few hours Chrono finally exhausted herself with crying and fell asleep on Shions bed. After ten minutes or so of getting ready for bed himself he got in and wrapped comforting arms around his friend. "Thank goodness tomorrow is Sunday." he whispered to himself before exhaustion took him over and all he saw was darkness.

When woke up he saw confusion and what he thought was arousal on Chrono's face. Before could say anything Chrono said to him "Thank you for not leaving alone last night" the next thing she knows what she is doing she is giving Shion a light kiss.

Unfortunately Shions mother walked in at that moment with a look of shock and pure joy on her face. Before either of them could give her an explanation she started walking away with a big grin on her face. As soon as they finished eating breakfast, thankfully in silence, Shion asked her "Mom is it alright if Ibuki-chan spends the day here?"

"Why of course she can, oh and no need to be so formal with your girlfriend in front of me honey" she said with uncontrollable giggling. After trying and failing to explain to his mother that they were just friends they went back upstairs.

"So do you have any idea what he meant by 1st and 2nd keys?" he said with hope that she would know.

"Unfortunately no, and not even Ibuki knows either what he meant by keys "she said with disappointment.

"Well let's think keys usually unlock something so maybe he's trying to undo the seal on a weapon, or his own powers?" he said half-heartedly.

"Maybe but if so why were two of the keys ancient wedding rings?" she said unsure of their assumptions.

"Well before we talk about it any further I want to ask you about this morning." he said with tint of red on his cheeks.

"Oh that, well that was uh… an accident, ya an accident. I was half asleep and thought you were a girl. You know because of your long hair and all. But that doesn't mean you're not-"unfortunately Chrono couldn't finish as Shion proceeded to shut her up by kissing her.

"You really shouldn't carry on with your sentences like that" said Shion in a commanding yet gentle voice.

"R-r-right" stuttered Chrono before they both started to laugh.

 **So tell me in your reviews if you have any ideas for what kind of direction this story should take.**


	3. Chapter 3

VANISHING Future

Note before you read it that I do not own cardfight vanguard and support the actual game/show

Chapter 3

"So… getting back to the topic on hand, I had a thought about the other two keys." said Chrono. "Perhaps the other keys are also artifacts that were removed from the island." She said somewhat confidently.

"Good idea let's check what the other artifacts are." said Shion. After a few minutes of looking on the web he found out about the other artifacts. "There were twelve in total, so that means there are ten left." he said confidently.

"Where did they go? And are they also prizes in other tournaments?" said Chrono hopefully.

"I'm not sure, and no there are no new tournaments. But I do have a name for the guy who bought them all." said Shion.

"Well who is it!" said Chrono very excitedly.

"Kurimuzon Braddo" said Shion "or Crimson Blood as they would say in England, milady" said Shion in a mocking tone.

"Oh shut up." Chrono said as she smacked his arm. "Now tell me what the other artifacts are." she said

"There was a sword, a shield, a staff, a crown, and the others are still being excavated from the site." he said

"Why are half of them still being excavated? Is it because they are much larger than the others?" she said

"Well no, they are booby trapped, but they can't figure out yet how to disarm them it seems." he said very sadly.

"Oh look at the time it's already twelve. Want to take a brake and go to cardcapital 2." she said in a much laid back manner.

"How about we wander around and try out other cardshops. Better not to take the risk of running into Tokoha and Kumi again." he said.

"Good idea, after all Ibuki is mad enough that you remembered Me." she said sheepishly. They walked around town for a few hours afterwards checking out all the different cardshops. As well Shion was getting angry at both guys and girls hitting on Chrono. While Chrono spent the few hours getting embarrassed, harassed, and weirded out by said guys and girls.

"Hey Shion, do you think we might be able to" she quickly pulled him into the nearest alley way before continuing "I was going to say do some research at a libray about that island but it looks like we're being followed.

"What! By who?" he said very worried and confused.

"Shut up idiot or she will hear you. Before you say anything else it's the girl from the last card shop. Except this time she is carrying a knife." she said very quietly.

"I thought those yandere girls only existed in anime and manga." he said in a very jokingly manner.

"She isn't trying to kill just you or me, but both of us." she said pointing around the corner.

Wandering around walking all tipsy giggling saying over and over again "Come out, come out where ever you are." after a few minutes of this she walks right past them and starts to say some more strange things. "Once I get rid of you two there will be no more witnesses. Then he will reward Me." she said with great glee and murderous intent in every word.

"So that's why she wanted you to go with her earlier. I have an idea to lose her, which is if you like faking your death." he said optimistically.

"Lay it on me." Chrono said with great confidence. A few minutes of whispering later… "Alright let's do this Shion!" she said.

"Hey bitch come and get us!" he shouted loud enough for everyone passing by now to hear.

"You two come here and I'll make it quick, make me chase you anymore and I'll take my time." she said with a sapphire eyes that looked as if they were made of ice. This is when Chrono and Shion started to run down the street in the direction of the old building being demolished. Running through a broken door way, hoping they can get there in time to the cellar. "I WARNED YOU TWO!" she shouted with pure rage, "DON'T THINK I'LL STOP JUST BECAUSE YOU RAN INTO AN OLD CRUMBLING BUILDING!" she shouted louder with every word. The next thing she knew they threw a grenade, this was her signal to run from them now, unfortunately. With that explosion the whole building started to come crashing.

 **WHAT REALLY HAPPENED DURING THE EXPLOSION!**

When the grenade went off they dove into the open cellar door and ran down the access tunnel. After a few minutes they reached an exit and got to the surface. "Holy shit, I can't believe Ibuki gave you a grenade! I'm not sure whether that's good or bad parenting, but either way it was a good decision." Shion said with a huge smile on his face.

 **LATER ON AFTER THE GIRL GOT BACK TO HER MASTER**

"Those fools blew themselves up, can you believe it, killing them was easier than I thought!" she said grinning ear to ear.

"For someone with such beautiful blue eyes you can be such a fool." he said with a devilish grin on his face. "I can't believe you really thought I would reward you." before she could respond he moved. One second he was standing there holding her chin, the next holding her small intestines in his crimson coloured hands. "I always said you had beauty inside you." he purred into her ear as she collapsed into a pool of her own blood. "That's one less loose end, but now what do I do with her body. Oh I know I can have a freshly harvested and freshly cooked meal." he cooed to himself. "Should I have intestines in alfredo sauce? Or perhaps make sweet bread out of her pancreas? Oh I could perhaps make burgers out of your stomach, and use the stomach acid in place of condiments." he started laughing, so much so he was on the verge of tears.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

As soon as Shion meets up with Chrono at the school gates "Let's never throw a grenade at point blank range again, kay" he said with a small smile on his face.

"Once we started down this path let's face it, we knew it would be hell." said Chrono. "But sure, after all that was a bit too suicidal for my tastes." she says in a very jostle tone.

"Well let's just get today's dose of gossip about us over with. While you're at it, try to look normal and interact with some of the girls." said Shion

"I make no promises blondie." Chrono says with a big smile.

At lunch, Chrono was confronted by the girls in her class "Hey Tokimi want to have lunch with us." she said holding up her bento box.

"Well, you see-" said Chrono, but before she could finish Shion interrupted her.

"She would love to, besides it's been a while since I hung out with the guys at lunch." Shion said with a big smile on his face before playfully pushing Chrono towards the gaggle of girls.

 **AT THE ROOFTOP WITH THE GIRLS**

"So we've been dying to know, how far you two have gone?" said the first girl.

"Did, you kiss yet?" the second girl asked.

"WHAT! NO, NO, NO! Only a once besides I've only been to his house for dinner once, that's all." she then realised she had just said too much.

The group of girls exploded "AHHHH! You've met his parent's already." they all screamed in unison.

" _Oh god what did I do now"_ Chrono thought to herself.

 **AFTER CLASSES ENDED**

Shion walked up to Chrono "Tokimi, you wouldn't happen to know why I was congratulated on my engagement." he said quizzically.

"Uh…. my bad." she said with a half-smile.

"Oh well at least people won't get nosey as to why we are spending so much time together" he said with a sigh.

 **AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"What, what the hell am I becoming!" screamed Kurimuzon Braddo in confusion. As he was looking down at his plate, but instead of animal meat, it was human organs. "Chrono, I'm sorry, but you have to stop, me…. please." he said to himself as a tear fell down the side of his face. "No, not again." and with that the darkness took him and it spoke again, that same horrifying voice.

"I think you have had enough fresh air boy. Now, time to go back to sleep." and with that he again fell in the darkness for who knows how long. "Great now thanks to his earlier meddling I still have to reclaim the other four artifacts." it said in a very solemn tone.

 **BACK AT THE SCHOOL**

While at the school gate Chrono felt a chill run down her spine, what it was she did not know, but felt dread none the less. "Hey Shion let's just go back to my place today, alright." she said with clear worry in her voice.

"Sure whatever you want." he said with even more clear concern in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

VANISHING Future

Note before you read it that I do not own cardfight vanguard and support the actual game/show

Chapter 4

 **BACK AT CHRONOS/IBUKIS HOME**

"You know Chrono, my mom is never going to stop bugging us now that you've invited me into your room," ….. "you do realise that, right?" Shion said half laughing. "Ouch!" he responded after getting slapped by a smiling Chrono.

"Now that's the kind of humour I like chuckles." she said confidently. "Oh and you won't believe but one of the artifacts is in a museum in Monte Carlo." she said as she dropped a piece of paper on his face that she got earlier from one of the girls.

 **AT THE MUSEUM IN MONTE CARLO ONE DAT EARLIER**

"This is it, one of the biggest finds in archeological history, and we get to be the ones to show the public." the curator said with great glee. "Did you invite the Kiba family yet? Cause I want them here when we reveal it to the public!" he shouted to his assistant.

"Yes sir already did a few minutes ago via email. They should be getting it any second now." he replied nervously.

"Very good, having the famous Kiba family here will be great for publicity." the curator said with a greedy smirk.

 **NOW BACK IN CHRONOS ROOM PRE SENT TIME**

"Huh? Now that's what I call luck. My family got invited to it." he said with surprise in his voice. "Hold on a second while I call my mom to see if you can come." he said as he raised a finger up for Chrono to be quiet. "Hey mom can Chrono come with us to the unavailing at the museum in Monte Carlo." he said wishfully.

"Oh wow your already inviting her to go somewhere with us…. looks like someone found their soulmate." she said half giggling.

"Mom! It isn't like that, she is just a friend." he said in whiney tone.

"Oh alright but yes she can come so long as she has permission from her brother to go with us." she said in relaxed tone. "But where are you calling from right now?" she asked him.

"I'm in her room with her. Why do yo- shit no I mean I'm-" But before Shion could finish she interrupted with a scream.

"Remember son keep it in your pants until high school. Kay?" she said the last part as though she actually needed to him to confirm with her.

"That's it, I'm hanging up now, I'm going to have dinner at her place bye." and with that he hastily hung up his phone. Now realising he has a miffed Chrono, who is starring daggers at him.

"Fine but if you're eating here then your setting the table got that!" she then turns from irritable to happy instantly grinning ear to ear. "But since you getting us to the next artifact guess I owe you one, if that counts for anything." she said not noticing the blush on his cheeks.

After a greedy helping of her Shepherd's pie he spoke up "So…. how are we going to steal that sword and get it past customs?" he asked fearing the worst.

"Oh we're not going to steal it. My mom's old friends are going to steal it and smuggle it for Me." she said as though that was a common thing to discuss.

Shion could barely get the word "What?" out of his mouth.

"Oh yeah my mom used to be an assassin so has a lot of criminal friends who owe her favours. So now I'm going to cash some of them in." she said as though she was making simple trip to the convenience store.

"I'm not quite sure how I feel about this but okay." as Shion said this he inched away a few inches.

"Oh don't be so afraid, I haven't killed anyone." a few moments of silence later "Yet.". This made Shion cringe a little at the thought of Chrono actually killing someone.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER…..**

"We're finally here, Monte Carlo." Shions mother exclaimed with great glee. "For now though let's get to the hotel and discuss the sleeping arrangements." she said while smirking at her son from a side glance.

 **AN HOUR LATER IN ONE OF THE HOTEL TWO ROOMS…..**

"So honey how abut we take one room and let Shion and his _'FRIEND'_ take the other." she said with an emphasis and air quote on the word friend.

"I know their only kids but come on, do you really trust them to share the same room?" said his dad clearly ignoring the fact that they were in the room.

"Whether something happens or not between them everything will be fine in the end." she said as she proceeded to shove them to the room across the hall. But before Shion or his dad could say anything his mother whispered in his ear "Good luck son." and with that Chrono once again was left alone in a room with a blushing Shion.

"You didn't hear what she said did you?" Shion asked with a little red on his cheeks.

"No of course not, that was a private conversation." Chrono said with a smirk. "Good luck son?" she said as she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Chrono!" Shion exclaimed in embarrassment. "Anyways! What is the plan exactly?" he said hoping it wouldn't be too dangerous.

"Simple I already sent them our images and your parents and told them to use rubber bullets. All we have to do is duck our heads when they charge in and they'll deliver it to me when we get back to japan." she said as though it was a common thing to talk about. "So all we have to do is kill time here until the grand reveal tonight. What should we do to pass the time though?" she said resting her chin on her index finger while holding that arm up with the other. Before she knew what was happening Shion was kissing her. After pulling away her mouth from his "Why did you do that!" she said very flustered.

"That was for kissing me last weekend without asking." he said very smugly. "Do you want to kill time this way?" he asked while grinning ear to ear.

She nodded and whispered very softly "Just don't be so rough" and with that Shion begun. He tossed her to the bed, wrapping one arm under her waist and the other cupping her chin. He brought his mouth to hers opening it up with his own, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Now he could hear her moaning as he moved his tongue around the inside of her mouth. Slowly he moved his hand down her chin to her skirt. He started to slowly move his hands up and down her thighs making her gasp from pleasure. Then he noticed it "Chrono when you got a cut underneath your skirt?" he said with concern.

"Uh… I didn't. Shion! Get your mom quick!" as she said that he rushed to his parents hotel room. After an explanation from Shions mom and her husband and son going out to buy her tampons, Chrono finally understood what happened. She then vowed to punch Ibuki in the face after she got back to japan for not telling her about this in advance. "I'm so sorry for ruining this trip I-" but before Chrono could finish Shions mom interrupted her.

"There is no need to apologize, and don't worry you'll still be able to come to the museum tonight." She assured Chrono. After a few angry out bursts at Shion and a nice lunch, a few hours have already passed. They were now on their way to the museum, but after earlier Chrono was reluctant to sit beside Shion in the car. But since that incident Shions mom had been dotting on Chrono as if she were her mother.

Chrono decided to break the ice with Shion once they got inside the museum. "How about we take a look at the other exhibits since there is still an hour left before they reveal the sword." she said very shyly.

"S-sure yeah that's a great idea. But about earlier are you sure you're alright?" he asked a little worried to hear the answer.

"Of course! That was uh… just my first time experiencing that since Ibuki turned me into a girl, that's all." she said in a jittery tone. She thought to herself _"Oh God, why did that sort of thing have to happen in front of Shion of all people."_. After what seemed to be hours of awkward silence that is when it happened. That's when they heard an announcement over the P.A. that they were about to show the sword to the public. "This it Shion get ready to hit the ground and cover your ears any second now." she said with great confidence.

This confidence caught Shion off guard but also reminded him why he fell for Chrono in the first place "Alright let's do this.". Chrono nodded with a big smile on her face, seeing that Shion was confident in her plan.

While from afar Shions mother saw this and thought _"Yes they are finally getting back on track"_ she couldn't help but smile. Her and her husband went over to them and joined them. That's when the curator got onto the platform and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are proud to present to you all the stone sword of the oldest civilization to exist that we know of." and with that the curtains behind him opened up. There in a glass case guarded by bars of pure electricity, that is where it was.

" _Oh shit! Hope they can really steal it."_ Chrono thought to herself. Just as she thought this their plan started, a dozen men burst through the crowd wearing masks and aiming their guns at the crowd.

"Everyone gets down to the ground now!" the man who was obviously the leader shouted to them. "We just want the sword, as long as no one tries to stop us no one will die." he shouted even louder than before. With that they started to disable the security system, the leader noticed Chrono and Shion on the ground at the front of the crowd. _"Good the kids are down and out of the line of fire."_ he thought to himself. After a few minutes they got to the sword and got out of there with the sword.

The police interviewed everyone there shortly after, and unlike last time Chrono was pretending to be in shock. Fortunately for her Ibuki lied and said to Shions mom before they left that Chrono has PTSD. After being told this the police avoided asking them questions as they were tending to Chrono and her _**"Panic Attack"**_. They then went back to the hotel and called Ibuki to tell them they were coming back to japan now.

After they got to the airport in japan they saw Ibuki waiting for them. "Oh thank God your alive!" he said as he embraced Chrono putting on the big brother act.

"I'm so sorry about everything that happened" she said as she explained what happened at the hotel room and the museum.

"There's no need to apologize thank you for taking care of her during that whole ordeal." and with that they went home with smiles on their faces. After they had their backs turned that is.


	5. Chapter 5

VANISHING Future

Note before you read it that I do not own cardfight vanguard and support the actual game/show

Chapter 5

As soon as Chrono and Ibuki got back to the apartment "So is it safe to assume that the men who broke into the museum were your mothers friends?" he asked her clearly annoyed.

"Yup and now everything should be quiet, for a few days at least." Chrono said with a big smile.

"Was it also necessary to make out with Shion and share a bed with him to keep up your charade?" he asked in a clearly mocking tone.

"YOU IDIOT!" she shouted with her face turning red as a tomato. Ding-Dong "Oh that must be them dropping off the sword." she said as she went to the door. That is when she saw the man from the museum who led the others holding a metal box.

"It was difficult but here you go kid, still can't believe that you changed your identity to steal this thing." he said in a very joking manner.

"Hey you have to do what you have to do. How about you come in and we continue the conversation." as she said this Ibuki gave a small nod of approval. After a few minutes of talking about how the last time he saw Chrono he was only knee high. Yes that is right Chrono neglected to tell him the whole truth over the phone.

"There are still nine more artifacts so if possible could you help us retrieve those ones as well?" Ibuki asked the man very seriously. As soon as he said yes Ibuki told him the whole truth, including Chrono's gender swap.

"Alright, normally someone would call you crazy, but I know Chrono wouldn't lie to me about something this big." he said even more serious.

"If you don't mind telling me how you know Chrono so well?" he asked a little worried about Chronos past.

"Why me and my wife are his godparents you know, so why wouldn't we know him so well." he said laughing joyfully. "Now let's open this case and take a closer look at this thing." he said as he rubbed his hands together. After a few minutes he declared that he couldn't see anything odd about the fossilized blade.

"At least they're it's not in his hands" she said with a sigh. "But we still need to be on guard and keep our ears open for the others" she said with an edge to her tone. A few minutes later he got his stuff and went home to his wife while Chrono called Shion to tell him the good news.

 **MONDAY AT SCHOOL DURING LUNCH**

"Here's the bento I promised to make you as an apology for the chaos at the museum." Chrono said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Thanks…" Shion replied as he waited a moment to continue "but about the other artifacts I have some bad news." he said in a grim tone. "The other artifact that they were excavating the team was attacked by _**HIM**_ and the last six were gone." he said with hint of frustration in his voice.

Just then Chrono decided to feed him an eggroll from the bento box she prepared. Shion was of course caught off guard with how calm Chrono was being about this sudden turn of events. "It's alright so long as we can keep at least one of them out of his reach we're fine." she said as though there was no reason to worry. Just then she started to be overcome with what seemed like endless tears.

"What's wrong!" that is when he mentally slapped himself across the face. Of course everything is not okay Chrono has been through all sorts of hell since this started.

"No it's nothing just. He showed up at ibukis place covered in blood and asked me to kill him." she then started to break down into more tears trying to talk through her sobbing. "I-I-I couldn't! I couldn't kill him and now more people are going to die! All because of me!" she screamed as she cupped her face into her hands.

"It's alright I'm not going to leave your side I promise, I'll be here for you." and with that she cried for another five minutes or so before calming down.

 **AFTER LUNCH WHEN THEY ARE IN THE CLASSROOM**

Everyone in class saw how puffy her eyes were and wondered why she was crying. As soon as she sat down one of the boys in her ran up to her asking if she knew the serial killers identity then why hadn't she reported it. "What are you talking about?" she asked in a shaky voice making it clear that she was about to break down again. The boy started accusing her of working with the serial killer and that he already called the police.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shion shouted loud enough for the next few classes over to hear. The boy said that he overheard their conversation and that Shion was stupid not to be able to connect the dots.

Just then Chrono got up and yelled at him with every last bit of rage she could muster "How the hell would you feel if your older brother walked up to your doorstep and asked you to kill him!" with she ran out of the classroom. Shion ran right after her after punching the guy and knocking out over half the teeth in his mouth.

After the police officer got there he asked if they could go to the roof to talk. "You don't have to worry kid Ibuki explained the situation to me and don't worry this won't even make the records." he said trying to comfort her. He thanked Shion for protecting her from that idiot and recommended she take the next few days off of school, both of them just to be safe.

 **THREE DAYS OF STAYING HOME AND THEY CAME BACK TO SCHOOL FRIDAY**

As soon as they walked in instead everyone avoiding her like she thought they would, they did the complete opposite. All he girls in the class went up to her and tried to comfort her, she genuinely surprised at this revelation. Instead of giving into paranoia like that idiot from Monday they told her how bad they felt. Saying that the police officer told them she had PTSD and that she was the real victim here.

"Don't worry about it I'm feeling a lot better now that I've had the chance to calm down and rest." she said with a wry smile. But none the less for the rest of the day and the following week they treated her even better than they already did. The boy who caused the incident got expelled and when his family tried to sue Shion he easily won it. After all accusing someone who has PTSD of committing murder with no evidence is a no brainer decision for the judge.

 **DURING THIS TIME IN AN UNKNOEN LOCATION**

"Why do you play such games with me!" he shouted to himself in the mirror. "Tell me who you gave the first and second keys to!" he was beginning to grow in outrage.

"I'm not ever going to tell you, you monster I will stop you one way or another I promise you that!" Ruin Shindou shouted back at him. "Chrono is counting on me to be strong for him, I won't disappoint my little brother again, not with something this big!" he said not backing down.

With that it smashed the mirror with its/his fist "So you want to play that game! Fine by me." it said in a solemn tone. "Now back to dinner, Mr. Ambassador." he said as he walked up to Italy's Ambassador bound and gagged. He then proceeded to take a butchers knife and a long fork that is normally used when barbequing. Well in this case the barbeque was the large steam pipe he was placed on. With that he started to cut off bit of flesh from his naked, bruised, slashed, and burned body. After lick to blood of his lips "Delicious, I really do love Italian food the most, excluding that fat German boy who came here on vacation with his obese parents.".

While watching a news update on the stolen artifacts it was interrupted with another breaking story. "Italian ambassador Dolore Massima was found dead, nothing left but his bones, wallet, and clothes." the news castor said very grimly. Unfortunately for both Chrono and Shion they knew where this was going. "Based on information we got from a relaibe witness who heard a conversation between two students we now have two possible suspects. One is a foreign girl from England who just moved to japan and the son of a very wealthy business tycoon. More details at 3:00pm!" and with that everything went to hell.

"What the hell is wrong with those bastards?" Shions dad screamed as he smashed the glass table. He then dialed who they presumed was the news station and started to get them to back off.

Shions mom then embraced both her and Shion and said "Don't worry we won't let them accuse you of murder!". She said this as she started to notice Chrono beginning to break down in tears. Then she started to mainly embrace Chrono seeing how her son was keeping it together and was clearly focused on comforting Chrono.

After a few minutes of Shions dad making calls, the police arrested the news anchors for making false details and invading their privacy. With that all the news station backed off from the theory realising that they would be messing with the wrong people.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"After yesterday's commotion I have some good news for you, I found another artifact and this one is being offered as a prize in another tournament." He said with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

 **Hey guys thanks again for reading my story and give any suggestions for the name of that police officer and Chrono's godparents in a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

VANISHING Future

Note before you read it that I do not own cardfight vanguard and support the actual game/show

Chapter 6

Chrono couldn't help but bounce up and down at the thought that she was closer to saving her big brother. "What is the tournament? What is the prize?" she said very excitedly.

Shion smirked at the sight of a recovering Chrono "It is a single elimination tournament, and the prize is the shield. Once we get that we will have four of the six artifacts in our possession." he said with his smirk getting bigger. "And I was invited to go, and bring three extra people with Me." he said triumphantly. "And guess where it takes place." he said confidently.

"Where is the tournament taking place?" she asked already having a feeling of where it was being held.

"It takes place in England, so…. could you tutor me in English." he said with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"How long do you have before the tournament." she said very cocky.

"It's in two weeks from today." he said nervously.

"Very well but I won't take it easy on you. Although I do have to ask, did you tell your mom about inviting somewhere again?" she said with a smirk.

"Oh shit!" Shion had just realised what he was saying and knew it would take some convincing. To not just his but also Chronos surprise Shions mother agreed to go and Ibuki this time offered to come with them saying he wanted to visit home again. Shions mother over the next two weeks dotted on Chrono like no tomorrow. That is whenever Chrono wasn't teaching Shion the Basic English he needed to learn for the tournament.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER (FRIDAY)**

"Okay! We girls will take one room and you boys will take the other?" Shions mother said in a confirming tone, clearly not wanting to risk being too far from Chrono in case something happens like last time. As they were putting their luggage down she finally asked what was on her mind "Tokimi is it really ok for you to be travelling after what you just went through." Shions mother asked very cautiously.

"The psychiatrist I saw recommended that I should go somewhere peaceful and familiar. England is my home so I'll always feel more comfortable here than anywhere." Chrono said with a small smile.

"Well then today we go sightseeing and tomorrow we cheer on my son until we can't make a peep!" Shions mother said very enthusiastically.

"Slow down there, first off before we go sightseeing you have got to try traditional English cuisine." Chrono said while putting her hands up in defense. After lunch they spent the rest of the day sightseeing, and a few hours later at the market she thought she saw him. When he turned around she saw that it was not him but simply someone else with red hair. Either the fear or relief got to her, because immediately her legs gave out on her, fortunately Shion was there to catch her.

"Hey, are you ok." Shion said as clearly as he could, yet he could see that Chrono was still clearly distorted. He sat her up and held her up until she was able to hold herself up.

"Yah, I mean yes I'm fine, I was just a little tired that's all." she tried say as confidently as she could. After that they all stayed at the hotel for the rest of the day where Shion prepared his deck for tomorrow. While he did this Chrono had the good or possibly bad fortune of having a girl talk with his mother for the rest of the day.

 **THE NEXT DAY (SATURDAY)**

"Hello everyone today is the big day. We invited the most elite fighters of this generation to go head to head, to head today." with what the announcer just said everyone was more than a little confused.

"I know that we said it was single elimination but in truth all card fights will be tri-fights. Now Iknow this format is new to all of you which is why the man who created this format and this tournament will explain it. May I introduce Kurimuzon Braddo." with that a man of at least six feet walked up onto the stage.

"Greetings everyone! Before we begin I will explain the rules, just as in tag fights you can only nullify and intercept for yourself. Also just like a tag fight all players loose when they reach 9 damage. Furthermore unlike a tag fight no one can attack until all players have taken at least 1 turn. As for stride since both of the others are your opponents you cannot use stride until both of them and you have a grade 3 on your vanguard circle. Also any effects that target your opponent affects both players not just one of them. For example if you play a card with an effect that allows you to choose and retire one of your opponent's rearguards you choose one from both of their fields. You will all be given rule book and have an hour to go over the rules before you begin. Good luck young fighters and May lady luck smile upon you all today." and with that he walked off stage and dispersed the cardfighters so that they can do their last preparations to their decks in somewhat privacy.

"Are you sure you can handle this." Chrono said with clear concern in her voice.

"Don't worry I've got this." he said with what Chrono thought was a little too much confidence. After eight grueling rounds Shion and the others went to the second area where the last semi-final battle was being held. It is there Chrono saw him, her true older brother and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was a three way fight and he was easily dominating both his opponents, one was at eight the other at seven and he was drawing his card to start his turn.

"Final Turn!" he said in a very loud yet solemn tone. What happened next Chrono could not believe she was witnessing. Shions mother and Ibuki started to notice her shaking and tried to quietly drag her out of there before she started to have another panic attack. But Chronos feet were planted firmly, determined to see clearly how strong her brother was.

"A beast born from true sin I ride! The avatar of your nightmares! Mixed Deletor, Keios!" and with that it happened all over again. The same smell of metal and rot filled the air, as well as that same blood curdling roar was made from the monstrosity. A large beast with two heads, both with empty eye sockets and almost all flesh gone. It wore armour to cove the top half of its body, its lower half completely exposed, like a centipede but all bone without a trace of flesh on any of its many tiny legs. Its pitch black wings as tiny as they were, still clearly sharp enough to cut you if you got to close, and there were not two big ones but six little ones. In the humongous arms that sprouted out above its tiny arms held with it a Scythe. "By counter blasting two cards with deletor in their card names and discarding two cards with deletor in their names I can delete all your vanguards and lock two rear guards!" he shouted again even more solemn than before.

"P-p-please stop it!" the first one said.

"W-we surrender, please stop doing this to us!" the second one shouted while breaking down onto tears.

"Oh? But come now I was just starting to enjoy myself, but very well I will show you mercy. By utterly destroying you fools right now!" he shouted before laughing manically. He attacked them both crushing them swiftly both impressing and disturbing everyone watching.

"T-the winner is Ruin Shindou!" the announcer declared. "The final battle will be Shion Kiba, Oliver Gaillard, and finally Ruin Shindou. The final battle will begin at 5:00 pm sharp so don't be late." he said before leaving the stage and getting out of the cleaners way.

"So that is who I have to face in only a few short hours huh Tokimi. Tokimi?" as he turned he saw Chrono clearly on the verge of a mental breakdown. As they rushed her somewhere away from the crowd she begin to start sobbing for the next half hour straight.

"I-I'm alright now. Can me and Shion have a moment?" she asked making it clear that she need the moment alone with him. "Don't worry about what just happened with me. Just know that if anything goes wrong my godfather Omoi ankā will be in the crowd. After all it thanks to him we got the sword from the museum." she said with a small smile.

"Woah! Hold it! Did you just say that the guy who led the mercenaries at the museum is your godfather! And whose parents name their kid Heavy Anchor?" he said gasping for air after that much panicked fueled question.

"Yes he is and obviously his parents named him that. Now all you have to do is focus on making it last as long as you can so that my uncle and his crew can come around from behind and steal it. Got it?" she said under her breath.

Shion nodded hating that strategy but knowing that it is what he needed to do. Fortunately Oliver Galliard came up to him a moment after clearly distressed by that last battle.

"I have seen that monster before, three years ago; I thought it was destroyed but apparently not. If you focus on defense I can focus on offense and take him down. Is it a deal?" he said as quietly as he could while extending his hand.

"It's a deal!" he said shaking his hand.

"If you don't mind me asking about your friend here but. Was that her brother out there? If so then I'm sorry for her loss but don't worry I will set him free from it I promise." Oliver said while looking down. The promise he just made couldn't help but make Chrono cry again.

"Thank you! And please protect Shion too; if I lose him then I really won't have any hope left." she said crying into his shirt as she whispered it low enough for Shion not to hear. Afterwards Shion explained their plan to him and just like Shion Oliver questioned Chrono on her godfather's name.

 **FIVE O CLOCK LATER THAT EVENING**

"Alright everyone, before we begin the final round let's have a few words from our organizer Kurimuzon Braddo!" said the announcer pointing to the west stage entrance.

That is when he walked up to center stage and took the microphone to begin his speech. "Ladies and Gentlemen, future generation card fighters, today is a most historical day. The births of a new fighting format as well the birth of a new possible future. I just know it! With their incredible skills today will be much more than a battle of skill and luck. Today will boast an incredible battle of wills! I am proud to say the following words, fighters come forward and prepare you're starting vanguards…. say it with me Stand Up Vanguard!" and with that the vicious battle began and little did they know it was also the most horrifying card fight that will ever take place in the history of the game.


	7. Chapter 7

VANISHING Future

Note before you read it that I do not own cardfight vanguard and support the actual game/show

Chapter 7

It was gruesome to say the least; no matter what they did they were utterly helpless. His defense was flawless and his offense, even more so, but that wasn't the worst part. He was merely playing with them not even, barely noticing them on the battlefield. But now came the worst part, his grade three was about to ride for the first time in the match. "Oh how pitiful, and here I hoped for somewhat a challenge." Ruin said in a bored tone. "Now if only my little brother? No sorry thanks to you blondie Chrono has finally recognised herself as female." he said in tone that was both happy and pissed.

"Hey now don't forgot that I'm here too!" Oliver shouted back at him. "I promised her that I would bring you back to your senses and stop you got that!" he shouted louder with every word.

"Well that doesn't change the fact that I'm about to tear you two, and your decks limb from limb in just a few moments." he said with a grin on his face. "A beast born from true sin I ride! The avatar of your nightmares! Mixed Deletor, Keios!" and with that it happened all over again. The same smell of metal and rot filled the air, as well as that same blood curdling roar was made from the monstrosity. but this time Chrono was ready to cover her ears and eyes as to avoid the same incident as earlier.

"Don't worry sweetie, if what you said is true then despite how mentally ill he is your brother is still in there somewhere. I know that if you have faith in those two down there they will save him just be patent and cross your fingers." she whispered gently into Chrono's ear. Chrono couldn't help but lean against her and enjoy her embrace as she watched Shion and Olivers true fight begin. Wishing that her actual mother could have been here right now to support her, but still appreciated Shions mother being there for her.

"Tell me something, why are you doing this! She's scared and just wants her big brother to come back to her!" Shion shouted loudly.

"Now why would I do that when she can come back to me and stand by my side? I will always be ready to forgive my little sister for betraying me the way she has, but there is a limit to my patience. If she doesn't realise her foolishness soon then I really will have no choice but to punish the bitch." he said clearly annoyed by Shions question. "I activate the effect of Keios." he said paying the costs for it.

After barely hanging on for dear life Shion started his turn "I ride my avatar! Blue Sky Knight, Altmile!" he said with as much confidence as he could. After pulling a heal trigger on his drive check and then damaging him with the rear guard he powered up with it something happened. Ruin starting to clutch his head in pain asking to himself out loud what all these memories are coming back to him. For a moment he looked confused looking st his surroundings.

"Those eyes! There his eyes, th-they did it! They brought him back, he's in control again!" Chrono couldn't help but be overjoyed only to have it shortly lived. His eyes became clouded again and he began to manically laugh.

"Good try but… no cigar boy I'm in control of this body and this fight." he said as a dark aura started to engulf him, an hour that an ordinary person couldn't see. With this Chrono started to shrink back into the arms Shions mother again barely holding herself up.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, there is still a long way to go before this battle ends you know!" Oliver said taking his turn, once again clearly weakening the deletors control over its host.

After a few rounds Chrono decided to give Omoi the all clear to take action. She then pretended to get dizzy so Shions mother and Ibuki would leave the stadium. "I-I'm sorry I guess seeing him again was a little more overwhelming then I thought it would be." she said giving a small and shy smile. After some reassurance from her they heard a large explosion and moments later saw five men in masks running down the hall in front of the medical room. _"Yes they did it!"_ she tought triumphantly, only to be scared half to death when she saw Shions and Olivers states.

"I really don't like the thought of that guy being my brother in law!" Shion said with a smirk in very joking tone. But his physical state was far worse than his tone would imply. His clothes were torn and his arm had a flesh wound as if a wild animal bit him. Oliver was even worse for wear his clothes were torn even worse than Shions. His body was covered in cuts, each severely deep and most likely life threatening by the looks of them. The only reason he was able to stand was clearly because Shion was supporting almost all of him.

"What the hell happened? It was just supposed to be a cardfight right?" Chrono said with great worry. While asking this she helped them onto the beds. While Chrono was fixing their wounds security came in and assisted her. After they stabilized Oliver they got to work on Shions arm which proved to be an easier task than first expected. They then moments after got quickly rushed to the hospital. While there the local police asked them a quite a few questions, and unfortunately they needed Chrono to translate for Shion. After they left, Shion explained the whole story to them of what happened.

"Before you get to that I want to say thanks to your girlfriend here for patching me up as well as she did." Oliver sitting up to kiss her hand with all the suave he could master.

"Oh my! No need to thank me!" she said with a fierce blush on her face.

"Anyways! As I was going to say to her again in bit more detail!" Shion said in an annoyed tone as he saw the French men next to him kissing his girlfriend's hand. "Shortly after you left he took a card from his front pocket and threw it towards the ground. He then said Chaos Release? Whatever that meant but all I know is that after that every time our vanguards were hit after that we felt it. The match began to Physically affect our bodies. Eventually he stopped deleting our vanguards and pourpessly started to attack us with attacks that wouldn't damage us… point wise anyways." he then took a drink of water giving them all a chance to absorb what he said.

"I-I don't get it what do you mean." Chrono said clearly not comprehending why winning the artifact would be his first priority.

"He-he said he didn't need to have it today because he would have it in the end. We were about to break when those men came from behind the stage and caused the explosion that knocked out the guards. Your brother was freaked out by the explosion and tried to run past us to the exit. We were dumb enough to try and stop him and he took a bite of my arm while we were grappling. Fortunately for Oliver here he was already injured and knocked out immediately as soon as he tried to help me hold him back. Your brother then said Chaos Seal? This then caused the card to pop out from the ground and return to his hand. He then bolted it out the exit with a really freaky grin on his face, no offence I know he's not all there now a days." he said putting up his hands in a defensive motion.

After a few minutes of silence the doctor came in with an update on their condition. "Shion Kiba can leave the hospital in about three hours once the paperwork is finished. As for Oliver here unfortunately his condition is far worse and will need a few more days to recover. I'm wondering though, who was the one that worked on their injuries?" the doctor said very quizzically. Chrono raised her hand very shakenly. "Well I must say you did a great job of stabilizing your friends here, perhaps you should pursue a career as a doctor." he said happily leaving the room. With that the next few hours went by quickly as they went straight from the hospital to the airport. Thanks to Ibuki and Shions mother going back to the hotel room to pack their bags while the paperwork was being processed.

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

"Hey Shion, why is it that whenever we leave the country something bad happens to one of us?" Chrono said in an amused tone.

"What can I say we're a magnet for danger the two of us? But at least the police are looking for your brother, and thankfully my parents found it believable that your brother was using a fake last name." he said shrugging. The day went by with the usual girl talk at lunch time for Chrono and the guys bugging Shion for details about they have done or haven't done.

 **AT A CAFÉ ABOUT A HALF HOUR AFTER SCHOOL ENDED**

"Thanks to your uncle we have four out of the twelve and your brother has six. It would be eight if your brother didn't resist it long enough to give you the rings that night." Shion said with a victorious tone to his voice.

"Yeah but still it's been too quiet the past few weeks, I mean no strike of cannibalism on the news or anything about the last two artifacts." she said wearily.

"Me and Oliver were nearly killed a week ago holding off your brother! If that's what you consider quiet then I really don't want to know what you consider noisy." he said very jokingly.

 **Only a few more chapters left people, I'll give you a choice of three different endings**

 **Gruesome**

 **Fluffy**

 **Time skip to one that is both a and b**

 **Vote by reviewing**


	8. Side Story 1

VANISHING Future

Note before you read it that I do not own cardfight vanguard and support the actual game/show

Side Story #1

(Takes Place Between Chapters 2 and 3)

Warning Intense Bedroom Scene Do Not Read If You Can't Handle Smut

As Chrono and Shion were laughing she couldn't help it her instincts took over. She pushed him down stared down at him as she held him down by sitting on his waist line. "I-I'm sorry I just, I just neeeed to do this, just once please." she said with exasperation in every word.

She slowly undid the buttons on her blouse when she was halfway done Shion stopped her hands with his. "Chrono stop this! Before we do something we can't undo?" he said clearly questioning his own actions. He then saw the lust of his eyes reflected in her lustful ones and decided to let her continue.

As she finished the last button on her blouse exposing her B-cup breasts "So you really do feel the same as Me." she said in a low whisper. She then bent down and placed her lips to his trying to gain control of it by opening his mouth with hers. But to her surprise Shion used this opportunity to take control of the kiss from her and flipped her over getting into a straddling position above her.

"Wow!" was all she could manage as they broke for oxygen.

Shion began to remove her skirt revealing that she was wearing matching black bra and panties with a skull pattern on them both.

"I like what I see." he said as he gave her a once over. He then began to unbutton his shirt and by the time he finished and removed it Chrono was clearly on the verge of losing it. Shion bent over and started to lightly kiss her neck slowly moving down to her breasts. He used his teeth to undo the strap on the front of her bra revealing her bare breasts. Shion then began lick the tips of her nipples enjoying how hard they've become, wanting to make them even more so.

She let out a moan and tried her best to speak "Pl-Please move further down I-I-I AH! Re-Remove them too I'm begging you." tears began to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Very cute, I like the sight of your tears." he said licking them. He then decided he was going to grant her request. Shion removed her panties realising how wet they were for the first time. He then continued to remove his own cloths leaving him completely exposed for her to see now. Her face turned even redder when she saw him unsheathing his glorious blade for her. He started to rub it against her pussy watching her expression as she was clearly trying to hold back any further moans. So he decided to thrust it into her and as he did he heard her make a new noise, it was neither a scream, nor a moan, but something in between. He liked this and decided to continue thrusting into her hold her down by her breasts. Shion did this so as to enjoy the tightness of her pussy and the squishiness of her breasts. Her soft supple breasts he could squeeze them for days on end if only she gave him the chance.

"Shion! I-I can't hold it back anymore I'm going to. I'm going to cum!" this she couldn't help but shout. She came, and it was a moment of indescribable pleasure. The pleasure was just too much for her she now understood why Shion was trying restrain himself earlier.

"At this rate I'm going to cum as well." he said as moments later he came. He pulled his limp cock out of her pussy that was now overflowing with his semen. "Sorry if I was rough but you can't say I didn't try to stop you earlier." he said panting as he fell next to her on his bed.

She curled up next to him, her body fitting perfectly into his, as she rested her head on his neck. "It's alright, but let's keep this a secret between us ok." she said looking up and him. Shion nodded his head in agreement wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

 **I know you want me to continue but unfortunately I got to wait for you all to vote it closes by March 31 first also suggestions for the police officer name would also be appreciated by then too. Let me know as well if any of you want to see them do the deed somewhere else again and if so where.**


	9. Chapter 8

VANISHING Future

Note before you read it that I do not own cardfight vanguard and support the actual game/show

Chapter 8

While they were finishing their drinks the T.V. in the café started to go blurry. As it cleared up, he appeared on the screen wearing something that is a clash between an Italian suit and something a Goth reject would wear.

"Attention people of not just japan, but the entire world I have a message for, ALL OF YOU!" Ruin said pointing towards the viewers screaming the last three words.

"Our names will not be remembered, if we die like trampled flowers. I refuse to be forgotten, written off as less than worthless. Scream and cry but no one will hear you, plead and beg but none will help you. You are no longer ignorant cattle, so will you take up arms and fight this battle? Those who cling to their humanity live off the fears of others; their words are disguised with lies as they try to control you! They think they own you, but I know you will not let them steal your freedom. Reveal the Anchor swaying inside you fighting the boundaries until it breaks through. Deep in your soul there is no hesitation, so make yourself throw away your fear. There is a wild fire burning inside you, a desire inside all of you that cannot be extinguished it. This is the time for war and it is up to us whether or not we fight in it of fall to our knees and accept the shackles our governments put on us."

Within minutes after the broadcasts ends all hell broke loose, the rioting began. Stores were being burnt down, people beating each other to death, and looting on levels the likes of hasn't been seen in hundreds of years. "W-w-what the hell is going on! Don't tell me this was its plan from the beginning." Chrono said bug eyed.

"There is no way it is as simple as that; even so this is still probably a big part of its end game. Mass rioting like this isn't something that it would do solely for fun." Shion said resting his chin on his hand. "It is way too clever to simply desire chaos, no, no there must be an important reason for all this." he said very solemnly.

Just then Chrono got a call from Ibuki "COME HOME NOW! AND BRING SHION, YOUR GODFATHER AND HIS MEN ARE ALREADY ON THEIR WAY TOO YOU BE ON GUARD! REPEAT BE ON GUARD!" Ibuki shouted clearly as loud as he could over the phone.

"Okay, okay we got it, their pulling up now we are going to get going." she said very panicky. Her godfather came up in his truck with two of the same truck following his. One of his men opened the door and told them to get in the car.

 **BACK AT IBUKIS HOME**

"It stole the crown and staff off the plane just as it got to the airport about an hour ago. I believe this is one of two reasons why he started the rioting in the street." Ibuki said crossing his arms.

"So I was right it does go beyond simply spreading chaos everywhere chaos." Shion said with a triumphant smirk. "But wait then what is the second reason?" he said very confused.

"The second reason is that it feeds off of the chaos. People release large amounts of energy when they are card fighting and even more when they are rioting. Especially when it is this bad, very soon it will have gathered all the energy it needs to activate the artifacts." Ibuki said in a very solemn tone.

"What do the artifacts even do?" Shion said with worry clear in his voice.

"It can fully revive it, even more powerful than ever before, and last time we barely stopped it. It was a miracle we were able to overpower it last time at all, little lone in time to stop it, before any people were killed. Unfortunately this time we weren't able to prevent any deaths." he said very solemnly

"What are we supposed to do this time? I'm not anywhere near ready to stop him yet." Chrono said with clear worry in her voice.

"I know you are not, but you are the only one who can stand up to him." he said with clear regret in his voice. "Even so you are not alone, I, Shion, and your Godfather are here to stand by your side so please don't give up hope." Ibuki said as he and Shion embraced her.

After a quick call to his parents telling them he was going to wait it out at Tokimi's apartment he was ready to go. But just then the T.V. Ibuki left on went fuzzy and cut to Ruin like it did earlier.

"Attention dear _sissster_ come to the Shrine of Creation within three days with all six artifacts. It is about time we put an end to this farce, wouldn't you agree. That is if you can get here in time that is." he said with a smirk.

After a few minutes Shions parents called and started yelling at him to come home immediately. "Mom, Dad I can't let her face that psycho by herself. I don't care what you have to say! I won't ever abandon her, as far as I'm concerned she will always be an important part of my life, and if she needs me I will be there for her!" Shion started to yell back at them furiously.

Now that they had a plan they spent twenty minutes getting the artifacts secured in separate brief cases. While they were doing this Chrono and Shion were getting dressed in easier to move around in clothes for running around and fighting. Shion was wearing black long sleeve T-shirt, with a black bullet proof vest on top of it buttoned up to below his neck. He was wearing black track pants with elastic bands at the ankle and waist. They were lose enough that he could move around in them easily, but tight enough that they weren't baggy. Shion changed out of his dress shoes into a pair of black running shoes, made with extra strong grip bottoms.

Chrono was wearing a black turtle neck sweater, and just like Shion a black bullet proof vest. She on the other hand was wearing black shorts with knee socks. She slipped on a pair of black heels that Ibuki modified for her a couple days ago. "Alright are you already it's now or never!" she said looking around the room. After a very loud hell ya they started to make their way to the trucks and pack everything up.

Speeding through the streets to the airport where they planned to hijack a plane they ran into quite a few problems. The first were the streets filled to the brim with rioting people. Many of them tried to stop their car, but fortunately Chrono's godfather didn't give a damn about their health. So he just ran them over one by one splattering their blood and guts all over the car. While he was doing this Chrono was in the back seat covering her eyes, after all she may be tough but she still didn't like to look at peoples guts.

Unfortunately this is where they hit their first snag in the mission, after a few minutes a man got in their way with a gun. They shot at the tires making the cars spin out of control and into a store. This is when they decided to find cover so they killed the man with the gun first and stormed their way into a house a block away. Fortunately the owners already left the house to riot except the old lady who had a heart attack when they broke in. They quickly tossed her body in the basement and decided to make a new plan.

"We can't rush through this! We need to find a more isolated route to the airport?" said Shion. He said this in a very solemn tone as he faced the group.

"Hey remember the access tunnel to the building? The airport was only a few blocks away from the building it ran under." Chrono said in a very happy tone.

"That's right! That being said we still should wait a few hours before we move outside again." he said clearly concerned with what happened earlier. It was a unanimous vote; they all agreed to wait it out a little longer. After a few hours they made yet another brake for the airport.

After killing a dozen people and running about ten blocks they made it to the entrance. As they were running they could hear the shouting and gunfire taking place up above. By the time they reached the end there was dead silence on the streets as they were filled with the bodies. Each corpse bloody, bruised, cut, and eaten up beyond recognition. _"Yes that is right people when all of japan riots cannibalism shall become normal we are just that fucked up"_ is what Chrono was thinking at this moment. Stores were lit with fires that burned as bright as the sun if it were fueled by the rotting corpses that lay in the streets. This horror could be described as nothing short of hell on earth if such a thing could exist.

The airport was now in sight after a few minutes of running and fortunately or rather unfortunately. For the sight there was a grim one as the military had all planes under guard. For the first time in a long time Chrono was boned and not just because Shion was right up against her. "Shion can you back up I can feel how stiff you are!" she whispered yelled to him. At this he got the hint to give her some space, otherwise she may decide to move him herself.

One of the men before they even start to discuss what to do starts to run ahead and lead the soldiers away. They took this as their chance to get into the airport and run past the lobby. They entered an employee's stair case and ran into some soldiers. They knocked them out and made their way to the control pit where the commanding officer of that operation made his base.

They walked out to the runway with a gun pointed at the commander's head. "Listen up! We have taken your commander hostage back away from the plane if you don't want him to die." Said Ibuki as they walked towards the nearest plane. As they started to take off they bound, gagged, deafened, and blind folded the commander.


	10. Gruesome Ending

VANISHING Future

Note before you read it that I do not own cardfight vanguard and support the actual game/show

Gruesome Ending

They simply could not believe their eyes, the ruins that stood in front of them. A towering sight that nearly shattered their cores, nothing but rubble that once must have been a beautiful sight. But now a dark cloud swirled above it making the artifacts glow a brilliant purple. "Oh this is just great, now we won't have any chance surprising him on foot." Chrono said slapping herself in the face. With this they decided to have straight up battle with him.

"So you have already arrived? And two days earlier than expected." he said with a sinister grin on his face. "I'm so glad you didn't leave me waiting like I thought you all would." he said with his grin slowly disappearing. "Now then shall we begin this pointless battle." he said holding up a vanguard card. And just like how Shion felt before, her, Shion, and Ibuki experienced every last bit of pain their vanguards felt. Unfortunately the pain was only just starting, for little did they know history was about to repeat itself all over again.

After enduring his Keios twice, Ibuki was the first to fall, quite literally. As his vanguard was cut from the knees down so was he slowly dying, legless, in a pool of his own blood. The following turn Shion was slaughtered as well but even more gruesome. As his guts slpattered all over her she thought that this was the end for her as well. "I-I-I am so sorry please forgive me for not saving you!" she said crying away unable to see her brothers last attack.

"Unlike your foolish companions you will not get off so easy." He said with his smile slowly returning. "I will chop off your limbs! Rip out your intestines! And ride you like a meat toboggan!" he said with a grin wider than that of even jokers. "Picture it…" he said in a low yet even more threatening tone than before "Gripping your entrails like the reins of Santa's sleigh, streaking through the fresh morning snow on a trail of vile and gore, as your eyes beg the same question as the horrified children in my wake, WHY!" he then began to cackle like no tomorrow.

"Oh God" was all Chrono could get out before his vanguards scythe mowed down Chronojet Dragon.

 **THEN CAME CHRISTMAS**

Viewing the ruins of a once great planet buildings crumbling, bodies filling the streets, and best of all a throne made from the skin and bones of his entire hosts loved ones. While doing so he was making good on his promise from so long ago. "So sis what do you think of the way I… reshaped our world?" he said looking down at the toboggan that was once his littles sister.


	11. Fluffy Ending

VANISHING Future

Note before you read it that I do not own cardfight vanguard and support the actual game/show

Fluffy Ending

They simply could not believe their eyes, the ruins that stood in front of them. A towering sight that nearly shattered their cores, nothing but rubble that once must have been a beautiful sight. But now a dark cloud swirled above it making the artifacts glow a brilliant purple. "Oh this is just great, now we won't have any chance surprising him on foot." Chrono said slapping herself in the face. With this they decided to have straight up battle with him.

"So you have already arrived? And two days earlier than expected." he said with a sinister grin on his face. "I'm so glad you didn't leave me waiting like I thought you all would." he said with his grin slowly disappearing. "Now then shall we begin this pointless battle." he said holding up a vanguard card. And just like how Shion felt before, her, Shion, and Ibuki experienced every last bit of pain their vanguards felt. Unfortunately the pain was only just starting, for little did they know history was about to repeat itself all over again.

First Shion collapsed in agonising pain, and then Ibuki followed after him. Their situation was looking grim to say the least, until Chrono found the strength to stand. "Ruin please! Remember who you are!" she said her eyes starting to water. "You are the only one who can stop this thing, wake up! Not just for me but for the entire world please!" she begged breaking down into tears.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Get! Out! Of! Meeeeeee!" He screamed. His eyes were turning from yellow to green back and forth. A dark aura was starting to emanate from him; it rose as his pains started grow. What only seemed liked minutes of this ended very…. disturbingly. A thick tarry substance rose up from within his throat and landed on the ground before them.

It dissipated screaming in agony, and those screams became the sound of hope as they all shortly after crowded around Chrono and her unconcise older brother. "À-are you ok. sa-say something anything!" she began to weep as she cradled him in her arms.

"Ùhhhh…. Chrono. I promise from now on I'll be here for you. " he said as he tightly embraced his little sister.


	12. In Between Ending

VANISHING Future

Note before you read it that I do not own cardfight vanguard and support the actual game/show

In Between Ending

They simply could not believe their eyes, the ruins that stood in front of them. A towering sight that nearly shattered their cores, nothing but rubble that once must have been a beautiful sight. But now a dark cloud swirled above it making the artifacts glow a brilliant purple. "Oh this is just great, now we won't have any chance surprising him on foot." Chrono said slapping herself in the face. With this they decided to have straight up battle with him.

"So you have already arrived? And two days earlier than expected." he said with a sinister grin on his face. "I'm so glad you didn't leave me waiting like I thought you all would." he said with his grin slowly disappearing. "Now then shall we begin this pointless battle." he said holding up a vanguard card. And just like how Shion felt before, her, Shion, and Ibuki experienced every last bit of pain their vanguards felt. Unfortunately the pain was only just starting, for little did they know history was about to repeat itself all over again.

First Shion collapsed coughing up blood in agonising pain, and then Ibuki followed with his mouth spewing out an even more alarming amount after him. Their situation was looking grim to say the least, until Chrono found the strength to stand. "This is it! I won`t let you destroy the entire world you hear me! " She said with her knees shaking. "This won`t end like this!" She said even louder with each word she could bring herself to say.

 **TEN YEARS LATER**

"Can you believe it little sister it`s only been ten years since way back then" Ruin said admiring how his little sister looked in her wedding dress.

"Yeah… if it weren`t for Ibuki's sacrifice you wouldn`t be around today."

 **FLASH BACK TO TEN YEARS AGO**

Before it could land it`s final attack on her Ibuki jumped in the way grabbing her brother exploding into golden flames. "Even if it costs me my life I will save not just the world but you as well"

 **BACK TO PRESENT TIME**

"Yeah and today will be the second biggest day of your life." he said kissing her hand. The day came for Chrono's wedding and the day for him to walk her down the aisle. Finally he thought to himself a happy ending for Chrono despite the suffering she had endured to get here. If only mom and dad could see you now, they would be happy you finally found happiness he thought one last time before listening to the vows.


End file.
